This invention relates to a method for promoting the growth of new connective tissue over a surface wound, and more particularly to a method that encourages the formation of new collagen as a part of the healing process while at the same time providing a temporary covering layer for said surface wound to protect the same against infection and reduce the likelihood of an electrolyte imbalance.
In the past numerous methods have been employed to protect denuded, ulcerated and/or burned tissue. Most of these methods have involved grafting techniques as well as using temporary biological dressings, e.g., amniotic membrane, but these methods fail to take advantage of the natural healing phenomena that is present in this invention.